1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method for fabricating an organic light emitting device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating an organic light emitting device that may enhance luminous efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer disposed therebetween. Different common layers are disposed between the two electrodes and the organic light emitting layer, respectively. The two electrodes are classified into an anode and a cathode according to the voltage level applied thereto.
A first common layer contributing to injection/transportation of holes is disposed between the anode and the organic light emitting layer. Also, a second common layer contributing to injection/transportation of electrons is disposed between the cathode and the organic light emitting layer.
An organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and a light emitting layer disposed therebetween, and electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode in the light emitting layer to form excitons and to emit light while the excitons emit energy.
It may be said that an organic light emitting device has high luminous efficiency when it may obtain wanted luminous effects by a low drive voltage. The luminous efficiency is generally determined by four factors, charge balance, exciton generation efficiency, internal quantum yield and luminous efficiency. Each of the four factors is influenced by the mobility of electron/hole.